Network equipment manufacturers typically perform tests for design verification, quality assurance and/or other purposes. These manufacturers may use testing software and/or related tools that need to be customized for a given bug (e.g., issue) or feature. For example, as an operating system or other software for a given product is developed, one or more testers may develop test cases or test plans for testing each feature (e.g., functionality or a related portion of software) in the operating system. Moreover, in this example, if bugs are identified during testing, additional test cases may be developed to identify when and/or whether the bugs are resolved.
Sometimes generating test files, such as test plans or test cases, for testing various features and/or bugs can be tedious and error-prone. For example, manual generation of test files can result in improper or invalid test files, such as test files with improper formatting or invalid syntax. When improper or invalid test files are generated, the code review process is lengthened, which can lengthen the test authorship and approval process, which can also lengthen the overall testing process.